Meet the Parents
by MeikoChan
Summary: Goku takes Sanzo to meet his parents! XD Guess how this meeting turns out... *snickers*


**AN:** Haha! Just a quick and random idea that occurred to me to write! XD Inspired by someone, or a little situation that was happening. Anyways… you know who you are ^_~ And I know you're reading this. Hehe, enjoy and have fun! XD

**Disclaimer:** I know that Saiyuki doesn't belong to me, but that doesn't stop my plans… wuahaha…

Meet the Parents

~By Meiko-chan

"Baka saru! Where the hell are you taking me!?"

"Nah~ Sanzo! You're going to meet my parents!" 

"Henh!?! Non-sense! Che!"

"Nah~ Sanzoo~… they want to see you! I want them to meet my Sanzo!"

Sanzo blushed heavily. The baka saru had parents!? And here he was thinking that the saru was born of a heavenly light and rock!

"Do you think you can possibly convince me to meet your parents!? It's impossible! I won't tolerate the thought!"

Goku pouted and kept tugging him towards the tree house.

[A.N. Hai, of course, monkey's must live in trees ^.~]

Sanzo let out a snort as Goku pushed him towards the ladder to climb.

"Up, up! They're waiting for you to eat dinner!"

Sanzo flushed heavily as he grew angered even more. The saru **did not have parents!!!**

But he gave in as he climbed up the tree, Goku climbing up quickly at lightening speed with his agility. He had great practice… for the monkey he was.

Just as Sanzo had stepped into the small space of the tree house, his breath caught in his chest. He stared wide eyed at the small dinner table that was set out before them. 

"W-what is the meaning of this!?" Sanzo attempted to squeak out of his throat, but only to be followed by a sniffle.

"Nah~ Sanzo… are you saying you didn't want to meet them...?" He came around to Sanzo's front, pouting as tears welled up in his eyes. The saru's golden eyes glistened like the sun at that moment.

Sanzo shook his head as he composed himself before sitting before the table. There, on two wooden pedestals sat Goku's parents. 

Sanzo tried to keep his emotions contained and within himself. But it was a tad bit too difficult when he was gaping and staring at the saru's parents for such a long moment.

Goku blinked curiously and tugged on Sanzo's sleeve.

"Neh, Sanzo, stop looking at them like that, it's impolite."

Sanzo just couldn't believe it. These two were the parents of Goku!?

"But… but…"

"Nah~ Sanzo…"

"Urusai, baka saru!" 

Sanzo whipped out his fan and whacked Goku over his head.

The silence in the treehouse was eerie as Goku's parents stared blankly at the scene before them.

"Sanzo~ that's not nice…" he pouted.

Sanzo let out yet another snort and stood up.

"Urusai! I have had it with your games!" He then pointed to Goku's parents without paying much heed to the tears in Goku's eyes.

"They are nothing but two pieces of rock! How the hell do you call it impolite to be staring at to, immobile, pieces of rock! Where did you pick them up from? Hunh!? Stop fooling around and playing games and let me go in peace to recite the sutras."

"Sanzo!!!!! Don't make fun of my parents! I love my mommy and daddy and you're being very inconsiderate, considering you're a highly respected priest! They respect you!"

"Goku!" He turned around and glared at the rock pieces.

Goku gulped. All of a suddenly, the rocks shook and spoke.

"Genjo Sanzo… we have heard long about you from Goku."

Sanzo froze once again, turning ghostly white as he stared back at the rocks.

"Genjo Sanzo… he who calls himself highly respected… he who carries to exorcism gun, have defied our son and called him pathetic!?"

Sanzo stared in bewilderment.

"W-what is the meaning of this!? Rocks cannot talk! Goku, you're playing jokes with me!"

Goku, too, stared in bewilderment but went up to one of the rocks and hugged it tightly.

"Mommy, I love you very much. I know you love me too, but Sanzo isn't all that bad. He just… acts like that."

Sanzo blushed even harsher as he heard this, pulling away one of the other rocks.

"Urusai! You are not supposed to be able to speak!" shaking the rock very harshly.

Goku squealed as he lunged forward to grab his supposed dad.

"Nooooo! That's my dad! Leave him alone!"

Sanzo glared at Goku and tossed it out of a window.

"Che!"

Goku screamed and pounded at Sanzo. All of a sudden, a sudden crash and a loud… and I mean very loud chilling scream was heard.

"What the hell…"

"Daddy!!!!!!!!!" 

Goku clung onto his mother rock and both he and Sanzo went over to the open window to peer down.

"N-nande!? G-g-g-…"

They gaped and awed at the sight below them.

"Gojyo! Hakkai!"

Gojyo had been hit with the rock that was flung out of the window and had broken into pieces while Gojyo lay sprawled on the floor. Hakkai, on the other hand, was bent over him attempting to heal his wound.

"Ma, ma… you get yourself into a lot of trouble to cause mischief too." Hakkai snickered softly then glanced up to meet Sanzo and Goku's gaze with a glint of glee.

"Hakkai! Gojyo! What is the meaning of this!? Did you allow yourselves to allow Goku to pull off a prank like that with me!?"

Goku sobbed in the background.

"Mommy, they hate me, all of them hate me, even Sanzo. I just wanted him to meet you! But he's being so mean!"

Sanzo glared at Goku.

"Urusai! Just… Shut up already! That rock is _not your mother and _cannot _talk back!"_

Goku rocked back and forth with the rock.

"Mommy, see how Sanzo treats me? And yet I still respect him."

Sanzo glared then fumed out of the treehouse, but having forgotten that they were in a tree house, he forgot all about the ladder.

CRASH!!

Sanzo dropped out of the space provided and lay sprawled on the ground himself.

Goku rushed down the ladder quickly to help Sanzo up, but he pushed him away.

"Stop that!"

"Nah~ Sanzo! Look! Mommy says she'll heal your boo-boo's!" 

Sanzo groaned and sweat dropped even more. His eyebrow twitched in irritation.

"Sanzo~! Mommy says you'll be all~ better once she heals you!"

And that… was the last Goku saw of his mother. The rock was blown into smithereens and Goku cried over the lost pieces of his parents. He buried the rock pieces near the tree house.

"What a tragedy… we were just trying to help you and Goku get together for a little quiet dinner too."

"Urusai, Hakkai! That was not funny! Rocks speaking!?"

Gojyo grinned and pulled out a small stone, moving it up and down between his fingers.

"Oh~ but Sanzo-sama! You know we can speak!"

Sanzo's vein popped out of his forehead and that was the last of Gojyo trying to pull any pranks on him again. 

**End**

Bah… that was the worst attempt… I know… but I tried to make it funny! T______T

Anyways… r&r your thoughts! ^^;;; hehehe… Goku has rock parents… should have known eh? XD 


End file.
